brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Брок
Брок - это боец, который открывается как награда Пути к славе по достижению 1000 трофеев. Он может нанести серьезный урон, если его атаки нацелены аккуратно. Его дальнобойные ракеты наносят большой урон в небольшой области при ударе, но у него долгое время перезарядки. У него также слабое здоровье, поэтому он лучше всего поддерживает других Бойцов стоя сзади. 'Атака: Роковая ракета' Его атака - ракета большой дальности, которая наносит большой урон в небольшом радиусе. Тем не менее, скорость перезарядки и скорость полёта ракет довольно низки. 'Супер: Ракетный дождь' Когда используется Ракетный дождь, он запускает залп из 9 ракет, разбросанных по большой территории, наносящие большой урон. Эти ракеты могут разрушать препятствия. Диапазон этой атаки аналогичен основной атаке Брока. 50px Звёздная Сила: Поджигатель При детонации или контакте с врагом ракета оставляет участок огня, который исчезает через 2 секунды. Участок наносит урон находящимся в его радиусе врагам. 50px Звёздная сила: Ракета № 4 Теперь у Брока 4 заряда для боеприпасов вместо 3. 'Советы' * Пробуйте предсказывать, где будут находиться ваши противники. Ракеты довольно медленные, и если стрелять автоаткой на расстояние, большинство ракет никого не заденут * Держитесь позади других бойцов вашей команды. У Брока довольно низкое здоровье, и его лучше всего использовать для поддержки с большого расстояния. * Из-за достаточно медленного времени перезарядки Брока важно учитывать каждый выстрел. За исключением некоторых ситуаций, старайтесь не запускать все ракеты сразу, так как это сделает вас совершенно беззащитными. * Используйте Супер Брока, когда противники группируются или кто-то прячется за стеной. * Суператака Брока отлично подходит для разделения вражеской команды, поскольку они избегают ракет, чтобы вашей команде было легче справляться с ними один за другим. * На близком расстоянии, Брок может легко уничтожить бойцов с низким здоровьем, быстро выпустив 3 ракеты. Сохранение боеприпасов Брока особенно полезно для засад с близкого расстояния. Реплики * "Let's do this!" '- '" Давай сделаем это!" * "Wooh, let's go!" '- '"Ух, погнали!" * "It's time to level up!" '- '"Время для нового уровня!" * "Rocket rain!" '- '"Ракетный дождь!" * "Game on!" '-' "Игра началась!" * "Easy!" '-' "Легко!" * "It's go time!" '-' "Время идти!" * "Gotta flex!" - "Пора флексить!" * "You Got Rekt!" - "Ты потерпел крушение!" * "Boombox baby!" - "Это бумбокс, детка!" * "Oh yeah, turning up the boombox!" - "О да, врубаю бумбокс!" * "Time to move to the boombox groove!" - "Время переезжать на улицу бумбокса!" * "Oh no you didn't!" - "О нет, ты не можешь!" * "Oh! I was lagging!" - "Ах! Я залагал!" * "You gotta be kidding" - "Вы наверное шутите" * "Brock is OP!" - "Брок слишком силен!" (OP - overpowered) * "For real?" - "Серьезно?" * "Ooooh! You're so lucky!" "Оооох! Как же тебе повезло!" * "Don't do that!" - "Не делай этого!" * "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" - "Воу, воу, воу!" * "Okay, okay, you got skills" - "Окей, окей, ты довольно скилловый"( Так же переводится как "Окей, окей, ты довольно опытен") * "Take the L!" - "Получи неудачник!" 'История' * 03/07/17: Время перезарядки Брока было уменьшено на 8%. * 08/07/17: Супер атака Брока стреляет в общей сложности на 9 ракет (из 6) быстрее, а также имеет большую зону действия. * 09/09/17: Редкость Брока была изменена с Обычного на Редкий, время перезарядки уменьшено до 2,1 (с 2,3), распределение Супер атаки уменьшено, а скорость основной атаки увеличена на 5%. * 12/09/17: Здоровье Брока было увеличено до 700 (с 600), а скорость его основной атаки увеличена на 17%. * 07/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. Кроме того, Супер атака Брока теперь генерирует на 25% меньше заряда по отношению к следующей Супер атаке (120 → 90). * 18/12/17: Урон Звёздной Силы Брока был увеличен до 240 (с 160) в секунду. * 21/03/18: Основной урон Брока был увеличен до 1100 (с 1040), а его основной размер снаряда был увеличен. * 23/03/18: Размер основной атаки Брока был уменьшен на 33%. * 05/12/18: Обычный и Пляжный Брок получили ремодель. Пляжный Брок теперь стоит 80 Кристаллов. * 29/01/19: Звёздная Сила Брока была увеличена до 300 (с 240), и теперь у него есть голосовые линии. * 24/07/19: Добавлена звездная сила Ракета 4. * 29/'09'/'19:' Урон от 1 звездной силы увеличен до 400 (с 300). * 15/09/19: Анонс ретекстуры снаряда скина "Пляжный Брок" * 18/09/19: Урон от Звёздной Силы «Поджигатель» увеличен до 500 (с 400) * 18/09/19: '''Ре-текстура снаряда скина "Пляжный Брок" Скины' image (4).png|Обычный Brock_Skin-Beach.png|Пляжный (80 Кристаллов) image (5).png|Брейкдансер (80 Кристаллов) image (6).png|Кунг-Фу (Китайский Новый Год: 150 Кристаллов) Brock_Skin-Hot_Rod.png|Стритрейсер (150 Кристаллов) 'Предыдущие модели''' брок1-removebg-preview.png|Вид Брока до 05.12.2018 брок2-removebg-preview.png|Вид скина Пляжный брок до 05.12.2018 en:Brock